movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends: Voice Talents
Here are some voice talents for Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in their film spoof travels. Voice Cast Heroes: *Stephen Squirrelsky - Stephen Druschke *Andrew Catsmith - Andrew Smith *Robert Cheddarcake - Logan Groove (2017-2019), Christopher Daniel Barnes (adult) *The Fluffers Bros. **Tyler - Stephen Druschke **Ryan - Dee Bradley Baker **Ian - Crawford Wilson **Alvin - Stephen Druschke *Griffer Feist - Louis C.K. *Cuties (band) ** Danny Whiskers - Stephen Druschke ** Stanz Hamsterson - Jason Bateman ** Einstein Pecan - Nick Bakay *The Twin Bunnies **Lillian - Tara Strong **Stephenie - Kyla Rae Kowalewski *Wonder Mouse Girl - Tabitha St. Germain *Natane Whopper - David Hornsby *Gnorm Hill-Billies - Rob Paulsen *Kidney Rich - Jonathan Taylor Thomas *Delbert Vult-R - Kyle Rideout *Peterson Denver Raccoon - Nancy Cartwright *Serena Magical - Kathleen Barr *Andrina Chinchella - Heather Hogan *Anderson Joey - Andrew Smith *Emily Storky - Cathy Cavadini *Psy C. Snowing - Andrew Smith *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie - Elizabeth Daily *Shet Meerkata - Samuel Vincent *Big C the Ferocious Beast - Kevin Michael Richardson *Comquateater and Julimoda **Comquateater - Stephen Druschke **Julimoda - Katie Griffin *Nature + Imagine **Owen Antler - Joanne Vannicola **Aaron Sheepish - Jason Marsden **Pecky Swallow - Andrew Smith **Chris Pepper - Stephen Druschke **Vilburt Oinks - Chad Doreck *Tim Seed-son - Tim Hoskins *Booker Cooter - Phillip Van Dyke *Amanda Opossum - Jenny Slate *Derick Quillers - Kwesi Boakye (2018-2019), Chris Young (adult) *The Tabby-Cat Sisters **Tia Tabby-Cat - Tori Kelly **Kitty Tabby-Cat - Tara Strong **Hannah Tabby-Cat - Amanda Bynes *The Weasels **Waldo - Stephen Druschke **Charles - Jonathan Taylor Thomas **Julie - Tajja Isen **Shy - Nika Futterman *Danny Danbul - Len Carlson *Olie-Polie Berry - Jeff Bennett *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) **Melody Prettyful - Tara Strong **Barbra Bara - Jocelyne Loewen **Emerald Puppy - Finty Williams **Tawnie Lemur - Cree Summer **Sasha Fruity - Kyla Rae Kowalewski *Tongueo & Rompo Money **Tongueo - Andrew Smith **Rompo - Dave Willis and Chris Sanders *Walter Beakers - Nathan Lane *Elroy Oakdale - Tom Kenny *Leonard Peccary - Charles Adler *The Graffiction (band) **Kirk Bunzers - Jason Marsden (speaking) and Tevin Campbell (singing) **Gregory Stripers - Tim Curry (speaking) and Dee Snider (singing) **Phineas McSkunkey - Justin Bieber **Nia Chip-Chip - Katy Perry **Yoses Varky - Andrew Smith (speaking) and Donny Osmond (singing) **Gladys Sealing - Novie Edwards (speaking) and Crystal Scales (singing) *Ellie Weasel - Kyla Rae Kowalewski *Tanya Num-Nums - Jocelyne Loewen *Tallulah Nakey - Stephanie Morgenstern *Monica Quokka - Tabitha St. Germain *Karen Softy - Grey DeLisle *Ernest Crackers Jr. - Carlos Alazraqui *Fester Coo-Coo - Don Adams *Gerald Gerbil - Stephen Druschke *Kenai Hidna - John Fiedler *Zack Black - Seth MacFarlane *The Adorable Family **Fiona Adorable - Mandy Moore **Jaden Adorable - Stephen Druschke **Alexia Adorable - Tia Mowry **Kesha Adorable - Tamera Mowry **Elbert Adorable - Christine Cavanaugh *Reindeer Alaska - Matthew Broderick *Frankie Winter - Dave Foley *Dinky Dachshund - Stephen Druschke *Elvis Flyly - Stephen Druschke *Leo Hoppy - Samuel Vincent *Reginald Husky - Frank Welker *Josephine Savanna - Reese Witherspoon *Edmund Përlioź - Ken Sansom and Tom Kenny *Rosie Stoatbert - Hayden Panettiere *Jimmy Jeepers - Stephen Druschke (adult voice) and Tabitha St. Germain (young voice) Villains: *Lionel Diamond - Tony Jay and Corey Burton *Manfred Macavity - Rob Paulsen *Springbaky Plain - John Leguizamo *Chimpy Chump - Justin Shenkarow *The Meanies 80's **Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper - Tim Curry **Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus - Bill Fagerbake **Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare - Mark Hamill **José 'Quackerjacker' Parroto - Gilbert Gottfried **Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer - Charles Alder **Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto - Charles Nelson Reilly *Boar Twenty-Five - John Rhys-Davies *Teresa Pussy-Poo - Cheryl Chase *The Greasers **Dim Cockatoo - Kevin Hart **Bull Dog - Peter Cullen **Bazooka Poxers - John Kricfalusi **Eliza White-coon - Lacey Chabert *Trevor Meowy Sr. - Jeff Bennett *Trevor Meowy Jr. - Nestor Carbonell *The Smoking Crew **Cale Sniffer - Frank Welker **Quint Gouda - Alan Tudyk **Tim Nutmeg - Maurice LaMarche **Bullseye O'Wally - Brad Garrett **Kentucky Laughfers - Cheech Marin *The Poisonous Snake - Seth MacFarlane *The You-Reek Skunk - Stephen Druschke *The Feisty Badger - Jim Cummings *Sailor Rat-Ball - Corey Burton *Dionna Blazzers - Rebecca Shoichet *Jackal O'Tucksy - Noel MacNeal *Empress Priscilla - Emma Thompson *Slade Spider - Tim Curry *The Cheetah Bros. **Jasper Cheetah - Tom Kenny **Horace Cheetah - Billy West **Barker Cheetah - Peter Cullen *Mouseysqueaky Twist - Jess Harnell *Dylan Brian (since Dylan Brian is defeated) - Joe Nipote *Mr. Snorks (since Mr. Snorks is defeated) - Candi Milo *Erebus Kangaroo - Seth MacFarlane *Fang Danger - Tone Loc *Farmer Macusoper - Jim Cummings *Dicki Yak - Matt Hill *Red Deer - Greg Kinnear *The Nasty Goats **Edgar - Tom Kenny **Liang - Charles Adler **Junwoo - Jason Alexander *The Gerbiko Sisters **Anjelica - Rebecca Shoichet **Patti - Erin Fitzgerald **Didian - Kathleen Barr Category:Voice Talents Category:Lists